horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bank Account
"Bank Account" is a single by rapper 21 Savage from his debut studio album Issa Album. Lyrics Ooh, ooh, ooh, ow, ow, ow Wow, wow, ow, ah, ow, ah, ah, ah I buy a new car for the bitch (for real) I tear down the mall with the bitch (for real) You can't even talk to the bitch (no) She fucking with bosses and shit (on God) I pull up in 'Rari's and shit (skrrr) With choppers and Harley's and shit (for real) I be Gucci'd down (Gucci) You wearing Lacoste and shit (bitch) Yeah, Moncler, yuh, fur came off a bear, yuh (yeah) Triple homicide, put me in a chair, yuh (in jail) Triple cross the plug, we do not play fair, yuh (on God) Got 'em tennis chains on and they real blingy (bling) Draco make you do the chicken head like Chingy (Chingy) Walk in Neiman Marcus and I spend a light fifty (fifty) Please proceed with caution, shooters, they be right with me (21) Bad bitch, cute face and some nice titties $7500 on a Saint Laurent jacket (yeah) Bitch, be careful when you dumpin' your ashes (bitch) I ain't no sucker, I ain't cuffin' no action (nah) The skreets raised me, I'm a whole bastard (wild) I bought a 'Rari just so I can go faster (skrrr) Niggas tryna copy me, they playin' catch up (21) I might pull up in a Ghost, no Casper (21) I been smoking gas and I got no asthma I got 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 M's in my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) I got 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 shooters ready to gun you down, yeah (fast) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Yeah, dawg, huh—yeah—, nah for real, dawg (21) Straight up out the 6, now got a house in the Hills, dawg (21) Wanna see a body, nigga? Get you killed, dawg (wet) Wanna tweet about me, nigga? Get you killed, dawg (wet) Killed dog, I'm a real dawg—21—, you a lil' dawg (21) Bill dog, want a bil', dog, chasing mil's, dawg (yeah) Dunk right in your bitch like O'Neal, dawg (wet) Plus I shoot like, shoot like Reggie Mill', dawg (21) Chopper sting you like a eel, dawg (fast) I got 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 M's in my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) I got 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 shooters ready to gun you down, yeah (fast) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ruler clip—umm—, sent a ruler hit Pull up on yo' bitch, she say that I got a ruler dick Spray your block down, we not really with that ruh-rah shit Glock cocked now, I don't really give no fuck 'bout who I hit Yeah, yo' bitch, she get jiggy with me, keep that Siggy with me Bitch, I'm Mad Max, you know I got Ziggy with me Keep a mad mag in case a nigga wanna get busy with me 'Rari matte black and I got a Bentley with me I got 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 M's in my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) In my bank account, yeah (on God) I got 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 shooters ready to gun you down, yeah (fast) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) Ready to gun you down, yeah (on God) $7500 on a Saint Laurent jacket Bitch, be careful where you dumpin' your ashes I ain't no sucker, I ain't cuffin' no action The streets raised me, I'm a whole bastard Why It Sucks # 21 Savage sounds like he's bored while rapping the song. It sounds like he's rapping with his mouth almost closed. # He literally starts the song with "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ow, ow, ow, Wow, wow, ow, ah, ow, ah, ah, ah". # The lyrics are very generic # The lyrics are very repetitive and the rhymes are very simple # Lots of product placement for Saint Laurent # The title is very dumb. Redeeming Qualities # The beat, produced by Savage himself is very good and can be used well as seen with Joyner Lucas's remix of the song. # The music video is shot well. Music Video 21 Savage - Bank Account (Official Music Video) Category:21 Savage Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics